Rion Hannifan
Rion Hannifan is a halfblood wizard, the son of Mr and Mrs Hannifan and older brother to Jaxon, Petar and Isabelle Hannifan. Rion is known for many things including his charm, (self-professed) good looks, sketchy business dealings, promiscuity, love of secrets, drinking habits and a sharp tongue. Early Life As another member of the Hannifan family, Rion was born into money as evident by the family home he grew up in, a mid-eighteenth century Georgian stately home. The son of two star Quidditch players, he developed an early love for the sport, willingly hopping on to a broom as soon as he could to get a feel for the sport and flying. Whether innate or forced upon him by his parents, Rion quickly grew to be competitive which often led to conflict with his brothers, something he steadfastly refuses to apologise for. Until Hogwarts, he was educated at home alongside his siblings by a governess that covered all he needed to know before his formal schooling began. Hogwarts Before the War After arriving at Hogwarts, Rion was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw; the Sorting Hat considered placing him in Slytherin but Rion's inherent curiosity and intellectual edge won out in the end. Classes came easy to him, frequently placing top of his classes and considering anything less to be a failure. He began a tentative friendship with Audelia Prince, finding her to be one of the few people who could actually keep up with him intellectually and who didn't find his more withdrawn personality offputting. Whilst he excelled in classes, Rion did not do as well with people; he was on the shorter end of his classmates and quiet which made him an easy target for taunting and insults. During his third year he had had enough and Rion forced himself to change, taking on a more confrontational persona and using his quick mind to make cutting barbs. He also took it upon himself to find out people's secrets, using them to blackmail people. This did occasionally get him into trouble but this was mainly for breaking curfew. By the time of his sixth year Rion had a growing trade in paying younger pupils to find out secrets for him and selling these secrets off for money, items or favours. During the summer after his third year Rion had a major growth spurt, becoming significantly more attractive almost overnight. He tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at the start of his fourth year and then joined as a Chaser, doing his best to be the star player on the team. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, Rion was never able to become Captain of the team which left him resenting whoever his Captain was, especially after their much too frequent defeats. The War Begins The death of Simon Davies at the end of Rion's sixth year was shocking but left him relatively unperturbed, he had no real connection to Davies, after all. However, it did confirm some of the rumours that he had heard about the Death Eaters returning. Halloween Masquerade New Year's Attack Hogsmeade Attack Hogwarts's Closure and Graduation Move to London Knockturn Alley Attack Alignment Personality Patronus Boggart Relationships Audelia Prince Jaxon Hannifan Loraly Davies Adira Selwyn Serena LaCroix Petar Hannifan Isabelle Hannifan Mr Hannifan Mrs Hannifan Trivia Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Halfblood characters Category:Unaligned characters Category:Dead Sibling Club